Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Heart of Fire
by AJ the Flame Swordsman
Summary: When a lonely hero makes a trip to Castle Oblivion, he meets a girl with odd powers who is just as lonely. With a vow to protect her, he will stay in Castle Oblivion... if he can deal with all the insanity going on there. NaminexOC sorry, Startix


This Story will be written by me in a POV form. Namine's POV courtesy of SadieM of the CL forums.

Genre: Humor, Romance(a bit), Action.

Rating: PG for Fantasy Violence and Constant Blackmialing of Organization Members.

Disclaimer: I don't own Square-Enix, Disney, or the KH series. If I did, I would be awesome.

The Main Male Protagonist:

Name: AJ

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Looks: Look in my profile. (It's the link next to AJ Miyazaki(Old School))

Weapon: Keyblade

Bio: A boy who went on a journey. He had no family, no friends... no one to care or him. However, he sensed something going on in a castle and decided to check it out. Little does he know that that castle will change his life forever.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Namine's POV_

Castle Oblivion is a castle which held members of and Organization, called Organization XIII. I was being held there against my will, part of Marluxia's plan to make the Kayblade Master, Sora, his pawn. They planned to overthrow the Organization with me.

I was a witch, known as Namine, with power of memries and I can rearrange them so that they are different memories. I don't destroy memories. I just rearrage them, like links in a chain.

In the room where I was held, is where my story begins. I was sitting in a corner, drawing pictures like I usually do.

Larxene, the only female in the Organization, always annoyed me. She always watched me draw over my shoulder, to watch what I was doing. It was strange, because sometimes, when I draw something, it will appear like magic.

Today, though, Larxene was speaking with Marluxia. "Sora's entered the castle." Larxene said, winking at Marluxia. "Showtime for you."

"Yes. Keep an eye on our little witch." Marluxia murmured, putting up his hood and disappearing.

"Good little witch, never says a word until told to, huh, Namine?" Larxene taunted.

"Yes." I murmured.

Larxene grinned and watched me draw again. I was currently drawing a scetch of Castle Oblivion. Even though it wasn't that good to me, Larxene seemed stunned.

This made me smile for the first time ever in Castle Oblivion, if you can call it a smile.

_AJ's POV_

Castle Oblivion. That's the place I was standing 5 feet away from, and I was getting ready to turn around and go home.

"Man, this place sure gives me the creeps. I mean, even the design is weird."

That was true. Castle Oblivion's exterior was pretty strange looking.

"Ah, who cares. I'm going in. I just need a dramatic entrance..."

So I spent the next 5 1/2 minutes thinking up of a dramatic entrance. I could just bust through the door, looking like I was from Jersey, dress up in a Superman costume and fly in, or blow the door and the whole castle up. Finally, I chose a good method, which happens to be the most simple and the most effective: Pole vault into a window.

After getting some supplies, I constructed a 9 1/2 meter pole to reach a window which I thought would make it to the top floor.

"This IPole Vaulting for Dummies/I better work..."

I grabbed the pole and ran as fast as a Spiran can run(yes, I came from Spira.). I then put the bottom part of the pole into the ground and soon I was hanging on a pole in the air.

"TALLY-HO!!"

I was honestly thinking no one had heard that, but someone did. A someone with blonde hair and a white dress who was sitting in the room that the window I was pole vaulting to lead.

_Namine's POV_

"TALLY-HO!!"

That was all I heard when someone crashed through a window. He had blond hair and almost everything else he was wearing was black. I backed up to a wall, frightened.

Unfortunatly for me, Larxene had just gone to the Second Floor to check on things. Probably talking to Demyx about the plan, I suspected. Demyx was another member, who Larxene I think, liked. She blushes whenever we mention him.

Either way, I was most unfortunate. There was no way out that wasn't guarded. If I ran out and they didn't see the person wh came through the window, they would grab me and throw me in, not even looking inside.

So, then I grabbed my scetchbook, and drew the person inside a cage. It worked. A cage appeared around him, and I drew a key which appeared in my hand. I looked at him nervously.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked.

To make sure he was telling the truth, I drew a lie detector, and spikes inside the cage. I know I was taking the precaution thing a little bit too far, but it was all I had.

"Who are you!?" I asked again.

**END CHAPTER 1**

So what did you think? R&R people!!


End file.
